1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dressing which can form an extremely thin porous film having both water repellency and defatting property over wound surfaces and damaged cells to coat the wound surfaces and damaged cells in order to prevent exudation of intracellular fluid from the damaged cells, thereby suppressing inflammation reactions, alleviating spontaneous pain and facilitating wound healing. The present invention relates to a biological film-forming agent which serves as a cell-contacting coating and protecting agent of internal and external surfaces of various organs, for coating and protection of wound surfaces, various organs and damaged sites of various organs as well as wound surfaces reaching soft tissues such as muscle and fascia; periosteum and bone cortex in order to suppress intestinal oedema accompanying inflammation reaction at suture sites or due to vascular anastomosis and open surgery and prevent development of adhesive ileus and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known dressings of wound surfaces such as gauze, bandages, Sofra-Tulle adhesive patch, polyurethane films of spray agents, silicone gauze, trafermin preparations, cultured epidermis, bone marrow stem cells for regenerative therapy and IPS cells. However, use of conventional products which merely coat wound surfaces do not suppress continuous exudation of intracellular fluid from damaged cells, and thus acute inflammation reactions occur not only at wound surfaces but also at skin surrounding the wounds, resulting in associated strong pain and a high amount of inflammatory exudate. Continuous exudation creates a condition prone to bacterial infection and as a result frequent exchange of dressings and more than one symptomatic treatment such as disinfectants, antibiotic ointments, powders and anti-inflammatory topical agents is required in order to prevent secondary bacterial infections and inflammation reactions.
In practical medical use, the use of any conventional dressings is associated with adverse effects of adhesion of wound surfaces due to inflammatory exudate and stabilised fibrin in the exudate serving as a biological adhesive component and thus bleeding due to detachment of the wound surfaces every time the dressings are exchanged. This may result in not only another tissue damage but also continuous inflammation reactions, in addition to wound surfaces, at the edges and surroundings of the wounds and is a major cause of induction of strong pigmentations, hyperplasia of collagen fibre and thus scars and agglomeration after healing, and development of hypertrophic scars and keloids depending on the area of the body and body constitution.